


Are You Gonna Hug Me?

by publius_ham



Series: sappypotter's prompts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, First Time - Hugging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publius_ham/pseuds/publius_ham
Summary: In which they all get drunk and... well. Touchy.





	

Harry Potter was panicking.

Partly because Draco Malfoy was pointing his wand at him.

Partly because they were both drunk.

But mostly because at the moment, he wasn’t sure whether he was panicking because he was scared, or because he _wasn’t._

“Draco,” Pansy slurred, trying to grab Malfoy by his sleeve but failing miserably. She instead punched him in the chest, and she giggled when he recoiled instantly. “Don’t hex him!”

Malfoy scooted a little further from her, as if that would protect him from any more physical harm she could do to him. “I wasn’t going to hex him.”

“Then what were you going to do?” Ron asked, not even having opened his eyes to see what was happening around them, his feet tapping the floor in the rhythm of the music.

Harry had forgotten if the music was muggle or magical. He’d forgotten who’d charmed the radio. Merlin, he had even forgotten who had suggested that all the Eight Years hung out in their shared common room the first weekend of getting back to school.

All he could think about was that Malfoy still hadn’t lowered his wand.

Hermione fidgeted in her seat, her head on Ron’s shoulder.

(It was probably Hermione who came up with this idea, Harry thought suddenly. Hermione and her stupid plans of trying to get them to get along.)

“I wasn’t going to hex him,” Malfoy repeated, though much softer this time. “I was just…”

“Being a total drama-queen and show-off with your new and fancy wand,” Pansy muttered under her breath, and a few people laughed.

Harry didn’t.

His head was still swimming.

(Could he already be drunk?)

(It had only been half an hour.)

And finally Malfoy pocketed his wand, his ears slightly red in all the attention he’d gotten. “I was just going to sober him up.”

“And why –“ Harry could even hear himself slur and trip over his own words, “- would you want to do that?”

“Because, Potter,” Malfoy snared, “You are, unlike some people here, a lightweight, with zero experience with alcohol. You’re going to pass out if you keep up this speed.”

Ron barked – it sounded vaguely like a laugh. “Wait – you’re actually concerned, Malfoy? Oh, this is rich, coming from you –“

If possible, Malfoy’s ears turned even redder. “Never you mind, Weasley.” He snapped, “I was just worried he was going to throw up on my clothes and ruin my hair.”

“Yeah,” Ron muttered, “’cuz that would be such a difference.”

“Sod off.”

“ _You_ sod off, ferret.”

“Ronald!” Hermione exclaimed, a little too loudly, and Harry cringed away from her. “Don’t.”

Harry’s head began to bob, and his eyes fluttered.

Could he just sleep here? Without them noticing?

(Maybe he _was_ drunk.)

“Oh, for the love of –”

Harry quickly opened his eyes, because someone was touching him, and it couldn’t be Hermione or Ron because this grip was cold and tight and – “Malfoy,” he groaned, trying not to pass out on him, “what are you doing?”

“Making sure you’re not going to pass out and hit your head on the floor, you idiotic ponce.”

Was Malfoy actually going to –

“Are… are you going to hug me?” Harry muttered, shaking his head as if that would get him out of this moment. Was he already sleeping? Was this a dream? “You don’t hug people.”

“Shut up, Potter.”

“Merlin,” Ron’s voice came again, slightly muffled – because Harry could quite possibly have buried his face inside Malfoy’s soft sweater. He was totally going to blame his drunkenness for his actions. “This is just plain weird.”

“ _You_ ’re weird,” Malfoy snapped, without any real malice, one hand creeping up behind Harry to ground him, and the other in his hair.

“Hermione, come and make out with me so I can wipe this image from my memory forever.”

“Ronald, honestly –“

“Are you coming over here or not?”

“Of course I am, don’t be daft.”

Harry snorted, the world spinning around him.

That must be the alcohol, he thought.

But, maybe.

Perhaps.

Possibly.

The fact that Malfoy was so soft and nice smelling and warm, could, maybe.

Perhaps.

_Probably._

Contribute to that spinning, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at [Tumblr](https://www.sappypotter.tumblr.com) / [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/sappyEliza)
> 
> Original post: [here](http://sappypotter.tumblr.com/post/154591308917/29-or-32-i-just-started-following-you-and-am-in)


End file.
